


Can You Play Me A Memory

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: How to tag????, M/M, this was gonna be angsty but I don't have patience, ugh just take this I can't finish it, uhhhh fucking lost all insp for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Ludo & Toffee play piano togetheridk just fucking take it I'm un inspired





	Can You Play Me A Memory

it was a rather quiet morning as the scent of freshly ground coffee wafted through the air like a fresh spring breeze, the resident reptilian was spending their morning in a peaceful state in their free time Toffee had decided to pick up an old hobby of theirs.  
Toffee looked down at the piano keys and then at their fingers trying to ignore the missing digit, they sighed before taking a drink of their coffee and pressing their fingers down onto the keys letting out a dull tone.  
The lizard mimicked the sound in a sarcastic tone before taking another drink of their coffee and sitting back down in a huff. Awakened from the noise was the head of the house Ludo whom who had let out a yawn before entering the room Toffee was lounging in.

“Toffee do you have any idea what time it is?”

Ludo questioned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Toffee paused before looking down at the now awake kappa before replying

“morning, I'm guessing?” 

Toffee shrugged not looking up from the piano keys while tapping their index finger softly. “what are you doing?”  
Ludo questioned once more now pouring himself a cup and taking a sip. 

“that is a good question..”  
The monster said turning to look at their significant other then motioning to the seat next to them gesturing for them to sit.

“Can you teach me?”  
Ludo smiled slightly eyes growing wide “well..”  
Toffee exhaled rubbing their neck awkwardly “please!” Ludo retorted mustering up the biggest puppy eyes he could, a sigh of defeat was heard from Toffee. “okay, fine.” 

 

Ludo took the seat next to Toffee as they began to explain how to play.

“you at least know the basic keys right?”

Toffee questioned to which Ludo nodded in excitement “okay wait I can't see the keys from this height” Ludo said rather abruptly. “well you can’t exactly reach the rest of piano either, most namely the pedals” Toffee clarified to which Ludo replied by shifting into his partner's lap. “I can reach the keys now!” he proclaimed to which Toffee snorted at while promptly softly grabbing the other’s hands and hovering them over the piano’s keys. “May I ask why you wanted to learn piano in the first place ?” Ludo looked at his significant other sadly “it’s a long story..” 

“you don't have to tell me” Toffee replied 

 

Ludo smiled half heartedly before Toffee grabbed for a piece of sheet music looking over it fairly quickly before setting it on the  music desk of the piano. Sliding his hands onto the the keybed over the other's own hands Ludo tried to follow Toffee's rythm missing by one or two beats. The notes were awkward and didn't resemble anything close to the music on the sheet but Ludo didn't care, he was just glad to be in the company of his lover Toffee would be lying if they didn't feel the exact same way voicing it however was an entirely different matter.  
The two sat in silence save for music of their own making


End file.
